


Larry "Peanut" Romano

by RogueGoddess711



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueGoddess711/pseuds/RogueGoddess711
Summary: Peanut had been in love with Johnny for a long time, but the Greaser king only has eyes for Lola, his queen. Will Peanut ever tell Johnny?





	1. How Peanut got his name

I don't own these characters.

Key: * means flashback or action. ~ means thoughts.

-Chapter 1-

Peanut was biting his tongue so hard, it was bleeding, but he didn't care. For he had two choices: yell at Lola for being a slut and risk Johnny being mad at him or for him to bite his tongue. He sat next to Johnny as Lola tried sucking his face off. Hal sat on Peanut's other side eating about his fifth cheeseburger. Norton, Ricky, and Vance sat across from Peanut. Lola was now straddling Johnny, but he didn't seem to mind. That's when Peanut started to dig his nails into his palms. When Lola started to nibble on Johnny's ear, Peanut slammed his hands on the table and left the lunch room. I can't stand that little slut. God knows she's slept with the majority of the male student body. She's probably even done the teachers. I wouldn't put it pass that whore, if she thought she could get a good grade out of it. She doesn't deserve Johnny. Johnny can do so much better. What does he see in her anyways? The Johnny I first met would never have gone out with her.

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

"Get the new kid!" It was Larry's first day at Bull-worth. He didn't have any friends. Nobody liked him. He was running from a bunch of guys in leather jackets. He knew if he could just get to his room, he might at least have a chance to fight. He was rounding the corner to the dorm, when he ran right into someone. Unfortunately, that someone was the leader of the leather jackets. Larry realized this because the others chasing him stopped. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The new kid." The other boy punched Larry in the stomach and he was down. Two of the other boys moved toward him. "Don t do anything!" The leader yelled as he kicked Larry in the shin. "Ya sure Johnny?" Johnny glared at the boy. "Yes. Now make sure no teachers or prefects are coming." The other boys moved to scout the area. "Sure thing boss." Larry was to his feet, only to have Johnny punch him right in the jaw. Then Johnny kneed him in the gut. "Better get use to it kid." Larry lay on the ground, panting for breath. "Yo boss prefects. We better get going." As the boys ran toward the auto shop, Johnny yelled: "See you later kid." Larry got up and slowly made his way to the dorm, not wanting the prefects to see him this way. Larry was doing his best to avoid the greasers as they liked to call themselves. He even so much as skipped shop class so he wouldn't be in their territory . Sure he had got in trouble for skipping class, but he didn't care. He had managed to avoid them for a few weeks until one day he was sitting in English class and sitting next to him was Johnny Vincent, the leader of the Greasers and the guy who had beaten him up. Johnny looked at Larry and smiled. "Hey kid." Larry was shocked. "What are you doing here?" Johnny laughed. "Got in trouble for not coming to English, so Dr. Crabby is making me or else he s gonna take the auto shop away so yea." Galloway was drinking his "tea" and going off about some nonsense. "Look kid, I m sorry for beatin' you up and all that. Just keeping the new kid in his place and stuff. So friends?" As Johnny said this, he gave Larry a handsomely charming smile. "You beat the crap outta me for no reason and now you wanna be friends!? Well you can just go to hell!" Luckily for Larry, the bell rang and he all but flew out the door. Johnny chuckled to himself. ~No ones ever said no to Johnny Vincent. The boys got some balls alright?~ Larry was laying on his bed,thinking. ~Maybe I should have taken his friendship. Maybe then I wouldn't get beaten up so much. He did say sorry and he did seem sincere, but can I really trust him?~ That was Larry's last thought as he fall asleep. The next few weeks, the greasers hadn't beaten him up at all. Larry guessed that Johnny had told them not to. Larry went to English and purposely sat at the back of the room, away from Johnny. However, Johnny didn't let it slide, because he got up and sat down next to Larry."Mr. Vincent. what are you doing?" Johnny smile innocently at Mr. Galloway. "I'm moving next to my friend sir. I thought he could help me with my assignment." Galloway smiled. "A great idea Mr.Vincent." Johnny sat and looked at Larry. "So have you thought about it?" "Have I thought about what?" Larry growled. "About us being friends. Come on kid, you can t still be mad about me beating you up." "I can't still be mad? Why? Because you say so. Well you know what? Maybe I am still mad." Johnny laughed. "Oh come on kid, that was ages ago. Besides I said I was sorry. Just showing off that macho manliness. I really am sorry kid." Larry sighed. "Why do you keep calling me kid? And why do you want to be my friend so badly?" Johnny rubbed his head and said: "I don't know. I guess I call ya kid cause you're so small and I think you could really use a friend." "Why do you care if I have friends or not?" ~That damn smile again.~ "Friendly little thing aren't cha?" "Yea to people who don't beat the crap outta me for no stinkin' reason." "Look kid-" "Quit calling me kid! I've got a name and it's Larry." "Larry huh? OK. Larry I really want to be your friend cuz ya got balls. No ones ever refused Johnny Vincent before." "Yea, well get use to it. It happens a lot in life. Now kindly leave me the fuck alone." ~Dammit He's so hot. I hate it when he smiles like that at me. Damn Larry get a hold of yourself.~ "Nah you're too fun and I like ya too much to just wanna leave ya alone." ~sigh this guy is gonna be the death of me~ "Why can t you just leave me alone?" "Told ya, plus I really do wanna be you're friend. Come on man, I'm not that bad. Hey just be glad I got to ya before Russell did. That brain-dead ape woulda killed ya." ~This guy is never gonna leave me alone~ "Alright. I ll be your friend." "Great." The bell rang and Johnny grabbed Larry's arm and dragged him out of the class. He pulled Larry all the way to the auto shop. "Grab a bike." They were walking over to the garages."What? Johnny classes aren't over for today though." Johnny smiled. "Yea. So? Come on and grab a stinkin bike already." Larry grabbed a bike and followed Johnny to New Coventry. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Johnny laughed. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. WHOO!" Larry followed Johnny to a run-down building. "What is this place?" Johnny grabbed Larry's arm and pulled him through an open window. "This is the tenements. It's where us greasers live pretty much. Come on. Lets go meet the gang." Johnny pulled Larry to the top floor and into a large room where a few greasers were watching TV. "Hey. I want you guys to meet Larry. Nobody is to touch him. He's one of us now got it?" The boys nodded. "Good. Come on Larry. You's gotta meet my second." With that, Johnny was once again pulling Larry toward a room at the back of the hall."Norton?" Out of nowhere it seemed, A huge black man walked to the center of the room. "Norton this is Larry. Larry, Norton. He's one of us now. He's not to be touch got it?" Norton walked up to Larry and looked him up and down. "Yeah. Sure thing boss. Can I talk to ya alone boss?" Larry was nervous around the older muscular boy. "Yea sure. Wait here kid. Be right back." Johnny and Norton went to the room across to talk. "So boss why's the new kid here?" Johnny started toward Norton. "Cuz I want him here. Is that a problem with you?" Norton backed off. "No. no. Just wondering." Johnny sat down on the worn-out mattress. "Kids got something." "Whatever you say boss." Norton and Johnny returned to Larry, who was sitting on a bar stool. "Welcome to the gang Peanut." Norton said. 

 

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

* That day seemed so long ago. It was three years ago, but it felt like longer. Through the three years Peanut had attended Bull-worth, he had really gotten to know Johnny. Norton was the one who nicknamed him Peanut, but Johnny always called him "Larry" when they were alone. Peanut didn't like the name. He supposed it was better then Larry . The only time he liked when someone called him Larry was when Johnny did. Over the years Peanut had developed feelings for the greaser boss. Peanut always got jealous when Johnny was with someone. He had once gone out with that cheerleader Mandy, before she became popular. She was nice in the beginning, but it went downhill when she became the head cheerleader. Johnny was even as bold as to go out with the preppy queen Pinky in junior year. They secretly dated til Bif Taylor found out and beat Johnny up. Peanut didn't mind Pinky so much, except all she really talked about was clothes, her father and of course money. Since then, The preps and greasers were at war, so to speak. At the end of Junior year, a girl by the name of Lola Lombardi moved to Bull-worth and Johnny began dating her. Not one greaser liked her. They barely put up with her for Johnny's sake. Peanut wasn't jealous, he was furious. After a month of Lola and Johnny being together, Peanut caught Johnny alone. "Johnny what the hell are you doing?" Johnny smiled at his best friend. "Larry my man. What's going on?" Johnny reached over and put a hand on Peanut's shoulder. "Don't Larry my man me. What you doing with this tramp Johnny?" Peanut had brushed Johnny's hand off. "What you call her?" Johnny advanced on Peanut, but he stood his ground. "You heard me. What are you doing with that filthy little slut?" Johnny punched Peanut right in the nose. Peanut grabbed his bleeding nose. "Don't you call her a slut. You don't know nothing bout her." Peanut looked Johnny in the eye. "I know enough to know she's a slut." This time Johnny gave him a black eye. Peanut lay on the ground with Johnny standing above him. DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A SLUT AGAIN PEANUT. NOW GO. I DON'T WANNA LOOK AT YOUS NO MORE!" Peanut stood up and looked Johnny right in the eyes. "You're making a big mistake Johnny. She's just a dame." Johnny was clenching his teeth. "Leave Peanut, before I do worst." Peanut stayed. "Are you willing to lose everything over this broad?" With that, Peanut turned and left. Peanut walked to the tenements, where Norton found him and helped him to his bedroom. "What happened to you Peanut?" Norton said, laying Peanut on the bed. "Don't worry bout it. Fell down some stairs." Norton grabbed Peanut's chin and forced him to look at him. "Don't you dare you lie to me Larry Romano. Now WHAT HAPPENED!?" Peanut looked at Norton's face. ~better not mess with him Larry. Sigh~ "Look Norton-." Norton increased the strength of his hold on Peanut's chin. "NO Peanut. You look. Someone has obviously beaten you up and guess what? I want to know who and why and I want to know NOW!" "OK. OK. Can you let go of me?" Norton let Peanut go, but didn't move. "It was Johnny." A look of surprise and concern appeared on the other boys face. "Why would he hit you? You're like a little brother to him. Well to all of us." Peanut looked away. "I said Lola was a slut and-" Norton stood up so fast that Peanut jumped. "WHAT!? YOU DID WHAT?!" Norton grabbed Peanut and picked him off the bed. "Why would you do that? Are you trying to get killed? You know how he feels for that girl. We may not like it, but there's nothing we can do about it." "But Norton-" "But nothing Larry. You leave it alone. I mean it Peanut, if you don't leave them alone, you're gonna regret it. Gotit?" Norton set Peanut back down. Norton turned to leave, but Peanut got up. "But Norton what if I can do something?" Peanut didn't get an answer because Norton had turned around and now had Peanut across his lap. "Larry what did I just say?" Norton raised his hand and brought it down hard on Peanut's backside. "OW. Norton put me down!" SMACK. SMACK. "OWW. Norton please. I'm sorry." SMACK. "What did I say Larry?" SMACK. "YEOW. You said to leave it alone." SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "Exactly and what does that mean?" SMACK. SMACK. *sob* "It ow means to let them be, but Norton there's gotta be-" SMACK. SMACK. "NO. Larry I mean it. DON T. GET. INVOLVED." SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "OWW. GOD, please Norton stop. I'll be good." *sniff* SMACK. SMACK. "Then you're gonna stop getting between Johnny and Lola?" SMACK. SMACK. "But Norton she's a slut." SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "That may be true, but that doesn't matter. Now are you gonna stop getting involved in Johnny's relationship?" SMACK. SMACK. *sob* "Y-yes, but-" SMACK. SMACK. "But nothing Larry. Look I know you like him Peanut, but you're not to do anything about Lola. If you do, then you're going to find it hard to sit. Understood?" SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "OWW Yes Norton. I'll be good." Norton lifted Peanut off his lap."Good. Now lay here. I'll get some ice for you." Once Norton left, Peanut rubbed his poor backside. ~man can't believe Norton s-spanked me~ It had been a few days since Norton spanked Larry. Johnny and Peanut hadn't spoken since then and all the greasers were worried. After a few days of not talking with Johnny, Larry had had enough. During English class, Larry sat down next to Johnny. The greaser king didn't even look at him. *sigh* "Johnny I'm sorry for what I said about Lola. I just don't trust her not to hurt you." Johnny looked up. "Yeah. I'm sorry I hit you. I kinda overreacted." Larry held his hand out. "We cool now?" Johnny looked at the outstretched hand then at Larry. "Yeah. We're cool." Johnny reached over and grabbed Larry's hand and they shook. After English class, the two boys walked to the auto shop. The rest of the greaser gang were already there. Norton was the first one to notice the two boys. "You two friends again?" That one sentence made all the greaser boys look up, all curious of the answer. Johnny looked over at Peanut and smiled. "Yeah. We're friends again." Hal came walking over. "Thank god. That was one of the worse weeks ever. We wouldn't know what to do if our boss loss his right-hand man." Johnny put his arm around Peanut's shoulders and laughed. "Well you don't have to worry bout that now." At that moment, things were great between the two boys. Well it was because in that same moment Lola decided to walk in and ruin it. "Johnny what are you doing with this fag? Come on and show me the man you really are." Lola grabbed Johnny's hand and they were walking away. All Peanut could do was stand there and watch them leave. After what seemed like forever, Peanut realized that Norton was talking to him. "What?" "I asked if you were ok Peanut. So are you?" Peanut sighed. "Never better." With that said, Peanut walked away from the larger greaser. Peanut made his way to the dorm room and to his bedroom. The one he never really uses. He laid down on his bed. He stayed like that for a while. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to see who it was. "Are you ok Peanut?" It was his roommate. Ivan Alexander. Peanut didn't mind the kid. He was smart and quiet. "I'm fine Ivan." Ivan closed the door and stood next to Peanut. "Are you sure? You're never in here." *sigh* "Yeah I know." Ivan knelt down to look at Peanut's face. "Do you wanna talk?" Peanut just shook his head and closed his eyes. "Well afternoon classes are starting. I wont say anything if you want to skip them." Peanut looked up at Ivan, who was now standing. "Thanks Ivan." Ivan smiled at him. "No problem Peanut."


	2. Ready for my close up

Key: * means flashback or action. ~ means thoughts.

-Chapter 2-

Peanut had skipped his afternoon classes and had just laid there thinking. ~Why does Johnny love that tramp? He can do better then that. He should know that. Right? Maybe I should show Johnny how he should be treated? Maybe I can somehow show him that Lola ain't loyal to him? How am I gonna convince Johnny?~ He was still there when Ivan got back, which surprised his roommate. Peanut had fallen asleep, so Ivan let him be. The next morning Peanut woke up and ran a comb through his hair. As he walked out of his room, he saw Jimmy Hopkins. He suddenly got an idea. "Hopkins?!" He ran to catch up with the other boy before he left the dorm. Jimmy stopped at the doors and turned to see who called his name. "What do you want grease ball?" "I need you to take some pictures of Lola. Her with other guys. I'll pay ya." "OK. $20." "$15." "Yeah. Alright." With that done, Peanut left the dorm and made his way to the auto shop. Most of the Greasers were already there. Peanut leaned against one of the the garages near the auto shop. Norton and Lefty were both under a car working. Vance and Ricky were working on their bikes, while Hal sat there watching and eating a bag of chips. Peanut didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't want to work on anything. He didn't want to talk to anyone, nor did he even want to be there. With a sigh, Peanut pushed himself off the building and started walking toward the gates out of school. His head down, hands in his pockets, deep in thought as he walked. He had just reached the gates when he heard footsteps behind him. "Yo Peanut? Where you going?" Peanut stopped. *Sigh* It was Johnny. "Hey Johnny." Peanut waited til Johnny was right behind him before he continued to walk. Johnny grabbed his arm and turned him around. How Peanut hated being so small. The only other greaser the same size as him was Vance. Peanut looked Johnny in the eye. "What do you want Johnny?" Johnny's eyebrow raised at the question and attitude from Peanut. "I want to know where you're going. We got gym next." Peanut pulled his arm from Johnny's grasp. "So? It's just gym." "Come on. Let's go beat those trust fund turds at a game of dodge ball. That always cheers you up?" Peanut ran a hand through his hair. "No Johnny. I don't want to. I just want to be left alone right now." "Tough, because we're going. Even if I gotta carry you there." ~Damn. There's no arguing with him.~ Johnny had given him an order and you don't disobey an order from Johnny Vincent. "Who cares Johnny? It's only gym." Uh-oh. Johnny was giving him the look. The one that said; Stop arguing before you regret it. "I don't care if it's just gym Larry." Johnny had Peanut's arm again and was now pulling him to an empty garage in the auto shop. As soon as they got there, Peanut ripped his arm away from Johnny. "I'm. Not. Going." Johnny took a step toward Peanut, grabbed his arm and turned him to the side. *SMACK* *SMACK* Johnny had swatted him. Peanut couldn't believe it. Though there was that one time Johnny had actually spanked Peanut before. He had gotten drunk and picked a fight with a bunch of townies. Those bastards had pulled a knife on him too. Johnny's voice pulled him from the memory. "We're going Peanut and I don't wanna hear another damn word about it. Got it?" Peanut put his head down and sighed. "Yea Boss. I got it." Johnny gave Peanut a gentle tug towards the gym. "Good. Now come on. We're late as it is." Peanut put his hands in his pockets and followed Johnny to the gym. As they walked in, they heard Mr. Burton's voice: "Ah. Dodge ball. How I love the sound of boys crying in the morning." After gym, Peanut quickly got changed and all, but ran out of the building. Once outside he started towards the school, but he was stopped once again by Johnny's hand on his arm. "Will you quit grabbing me?" "That depends. Will you quit running away?" Johnny let go of Peanut and they walked to the parking lot. "I wasn't running away." Johnny snorted at that. "You was a blur going out the building P." *Sigh* "I just want to be alone." "Come on Larry. Talk to me. What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Johnny. I just don't feel good. Alright?" "Yeah. Alright." "I'll see you at the tenements later." This time Johnny let Peanut walk away. And Peanut did walk away. He walked with no purpose or destination.

\--------Two days later.--------

Jimmy had given Peanut the photos he asked for. Peanut sat on the bed in his room in the dorm looking at the pictures of Lola. Her holding hands with Algie. Her at the movies with Chad. Her kissing Gord. ~How could one girl be with so many different guys in just two days?~ Peanut got up, put the pictures in his coat pocket and left the dorm. He walk to the auto shop. On his way into the garage, he ran into Norton and fell on his backside. "You alright Peanut?" Peanut got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah. I'm fine man." "You sure? You look kinda outta it." "I know. Just gotta lot on my mind is all." Norton grabs Peanut's chin and forced him to meet his eye. "Talk ta me Larry." Peanut closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Norton. "It's about Lola. I just wish Johnny would see her as she is. She's just using 'im." "I thought I told ya ta leave it alone." Peanut flinched at that. "I know, but I can't Norton. I just can't. How you guys can stand around and just let her use him like this, I'll never understand. And I can't sit back and do nutin' no more." Norton let go of his chin and Peanut opened his eyes. "You really love him don't cha?" *Sigh* "Yeah Norton. I really do." Norton put his hand on Peanut's shoulder. "So what are we gonna do then?" Peanut looked up so fast, his head almost hit Norton's chin. "You mean you want to help me?" Norton smiled at him. "Well yeah. I can see it means a lot to you. So tell me what we need to do." "I-i don't know. I've got these photos of Lola with some other guys that I thought I would show Johnny, but a part of me don't wanna show him. I know they're hurt him and I don't wanna be the one responsible for that." "Larry you're not gonna be the one that hurts him. Lola is. And I'm gettin' sick of watching her hurt and use him time after time. If you want, I can give Johnny the pics." Peanut rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "Yeah. OK. Here." Peanut reached into his coat, pulled the envelope with the photos out, and handed it to Norton, who took it and put them in his coat. "Alright. Now get going. Class is gonna start soon." "Thanks Norton. I'll see you later."

\------At the tenements later that day.--------

Norton had carried the photos with him all day, thinking about what or how to tell Johnny. Johnny was alone, so now was his best chance. "Hey boss. There's somethin' I gotta talk ta ya about." Johnny was combing his hair. "Not now Norton. I gotta go meet Lola." *Sigh* Norton reached out and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "That's kinda what this is about." Johnny stopped combing his hair to turn and looked at Norton. "Watta mean?" "Look Johnny. You're my best friend. You've been my best friend since middle school and I care about ya. Therefore it's kinda my job ta kick ya in the ass every once in awhile and show ya what's what." Norton pulled the envelope out and handed it to Johnny. "I know you're not gonna like this, but I thought you needed to know." Johnny gave Norton a questioning look before taking the envelope. "What is this?" Norton ran a hand through his hair. "Just look at it." Johnny opened the envelope and took out the photos. He looked at them for a while before he found a bar stool to sit on. He sat there just staring at the pictures. The silence was long and uncomfortable. Norton didn't know whether he should leave or not. Finally after what seemed like hours, Johnny spoke. "Why are you showing me these?" Norton really wished he hadn't asked that. "Because you should know what your girl's been up to. Because if you continue this, then nobody gonna respect or be afraid of Johnny Vincent, the boy that can't control his woman. They're be saying that Johnny Vincent ain't man enough." It didn't seem like Johnny even heard him. "I-i can't believe Lola would do this." "I know boss. I couldn't believe it either. We gotta do sumthin'." "I'll talk to 'er." "Ah boss. I don't think-" "I SAID I'LL TALK TO HER!" "Alright Johnny. Whatever you say." Norton left the room and headed out looking for Peanut. He found him in the room that he claimed as his, laying on the bed. "Hey Peanut. I gave Johnny those photos." Peanut shot off the bed and walked over to Norton. "What happened? What did he say?" "He said he was gonna talk to Lola about it." "WHAT?!" Peanut started pacing the room. "You gotta be kidding me! She's gonna deny everything. Probably even make it seem like Johnny's fault. I can't believe he can be so stupid. I know he loves her, but the evidence is right in front of him that she don't love him." Norton grabbed Peanut to stop his pacing. "Peanut calm down. We'll think of something." "Like what? I can't think of anything else to convince Johnny that Lola's just a tramp." "Let's wait and see how his talk goes. Then we can take it from there." That night Peanut waited for Johnny to get back to the tenements from his talk with Lola. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard a door slam and loud footsteps stomping down the hall. Peanut looked up just in time to see Johnny storm past the room. He quickly got up and followed Johnny to his room. Johnny was laying face down on the bed, his face hidden by the pillow. "Hey Johnny. What's wrong?" He got a muffled reply back. Johnny pushed himself to his side. "She lied to me Peanut. She looked me right in da eye and lied to me." "Lied about what?" Johnny ran a hand through his hair and kept his hand on the back of his neck. "Norton gave me some pics of Lola. She was with dem preppies. So I asked her 'bout it and she say she's just being nice. I don't know what ta do Larry." Peanut crossed the room and sat down next to Johnny. He put his hand on Johnny's face and looked him right in the eye. "Forget 'bout her Johnny. You're so much better then her." Johnny put his hand over Peanut's. Peanut let out a gasp and shivered. "I don't know if I am Peanut." Peanut took Johnny's face in both hands now. "You are Johnny. You really are. Don't let some broad bring ya down. I remember when I first met ya. Thought yous was annoying, but you were cocky and so full of life." Johnny smiled at Peanut. "Thanks Peanut, but I don't know what I'm gonna do. I still love her." Peanut brushed the hair out of Johnny's eyes. "I know, but you can bounce back from this. You got Norton and the guys. And you have me." With that, Peanut leaned in and kissed Johnny's soft lips. He smelled like cigarettes and tasted like freedom.


	3. Rejecting Love

Johnny pushed Peanut away. Peanut fell off the bed and landed on his butt on the floor. "What the hell you doing?!" Peanut wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked up at Johnny. "I'm sorry. I love you Johnny Vincent. I can't hide it no more." Peanut gracefully picked himself up off the floor and swiftly left the room and tenements altogether. Johnny sat there, thinking about the kiss. ~I ain't gay. So why is it that I liked when Peanut kissed me more then Lola? Peanut's kiss was so much more intimate. He was so gentle and almost innocent. Probably afraid of being rejected. Which I guess I did. And what the hell does he mean 'he loves me and can't hide it no more'? How long has he been hiding this from me?~ It was very late. The moon was bright and the night was warm. Peanut walked the streets of New Coventry and kicked an empty can around. ~Wud am I gonna do now? Johnny probably hates me. He's probably gonna tell all the guys and they're gonna hate me too. Shit! They probably even gonna beat the crap outta me. I shouldn't have kissed him. I can't believe I did that. His lips are so full and soft. I would happily do it again.~ He wandered from the tenements in New Coventry to the front gates of the school. He stayed out until early morning then he sneaked past the prefects into the boys dorm to sleep. He didn't think he would be welcomed at the tenements anyways.

_______________

Johnny was still sitting on his bed thinking, when Norton came in. "Hey boss, You ready for school?" Johnny didn't give any inclination that he heard Norton. Norton walked over and knelt down in front of Johnny. "Johnny? You ok?" Still no reaction from the Greaser King. Norton reached out and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny jumped. "Norton?! What the hell ya tryin' ta do? Give me a heart attack?" Norton stood up and offered his hand to Johnny who took it and pulled himself up. "Boss are you ok? I was talking to you and ya didn't respond or nothing" Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I'm fine. What are ya doing up so late? Go to bed." Norton gave Johnny a puzzled look. "Ah boss. It's eight o'clock in the morning. We got class in about an hour." Johnny grabbed Norton's arm, lifted the leather jacket up and looked at the watch on Norton's wrist. "Shit!" Johnny was now running around the room, grabbing things for school. Norton walked over to Johnny and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Have you been up all night?" Johnny turned his gaze from the eyes of his second in command. "Yeah. I guess I have." Norton took hold of Johnny's chin and made Johnny face him. "Why have you been up all night? Did something happen with Lola?" Johnny batted Norton's hands away and Norton let him go. Johnny started pacing. "No-yes, but no. Shit Norton I don't know anymore." Norton grasped Johnny by his leather coat and pushed him down on to the bed. "Talk." Johnny tried to get back up, but Norton blocked him. "Norton we don't have time for this!" Norton just crossed his arms and stared at Johnny. *Sigh* "I talked to Lola last night and she lied ta me. She denied everything. Saying she was just being nice. When I got home, Peanut must of been waiting up for me or sumthin' cuz he followed me in here and talked to me." Norton uncrossed his arms and knelt down to look Johnny in the eye. "What happened with Peanut?" Johnny's head fell into his hands. "He-he kissed me Norton. He was tellin' me that I was better then Lola. That I had you guys and I had him. Then he kissed me." *Sigh* "Shit. He kissed you?" Johnny gave Norton puzzled look. "You don't sound too surprised about that. How long has Larry liked me? And how long have you known about it?" Norton rose from the bed. "Well I'm not sure how long he's liked ya. I've known since you first hooked up with Lola. When you guys got into that fight." Johnny got up off the bed and made his way toward the larger Greaser. "That was less then a year ago! You sayin' he's liked me for almost a year?" Norton subconsciously backed away. "Well yeah, but I think he might've liked you longer than that though." Johnny charged forward until Norton's back was against the wall. "And what makes you think that?" "I noticed the way he acted whenever yous was with somebody." Johnny punched the wall next to Norton's head. "Dammit! Why didn't he ever tell me?" Johnny walked away from Norton and found a bar stool to sit on. "Maybe he was afraid that you would hate him. Do you hate him?" "No. I don't hate him, but I don't think I can give him what he wants either. I ain't never thought about another guy before Norton, but for some reason I liked his kiss more then Lola's. Shit man. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Norton walked over to Johnny and knelt down in front of him to look in his eyes. "Why don't you start by talking to me? Maybe I can help you figure some stuff out." Off in the distance, they could hear the school bell signaling the start of class. Johnny look out at the window then back at Norton and sighed. "Looks like we're gonna miss gym. Peanut's gonna be pissed."

_______________

Peanut was in gym class. He kept looking at the door, hoping Johnny would walk through. ~Shit! Johnny must really hate me if he ain't even comin' ta gym. What the hell am I gonna do now?~ His thoughts were sharply cut off when a dodgeball hit him in the face. "Romano pay attention! You're out!" Peanut walked up to the top of the bleachers and sat down. ~I wish I could pay attention. Anything to get my mind off Johnny would be more then welcome.~ The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow for Peanut. Johnny didn't show up at all. It wasn't like Johnny to miss every class in one day. Sure he skipped classes here and there, but never a full day. Peanut was extremely worried about his best friend. He decided to risk a trip to the auto shop. Once he got there, he didn't see Johnny or Norton. Peanut soon spotted Hal in one of the garages working on a bike and walked over to him. "Hey Hal." Hal looked up and smiled at Peanut. "Where you been Peanut? Not seen you all day" Peanut scratched the back of his neck. "Uh. I been around ya know. Have you seen Norton or Johnny today?" Hal grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off his hands. "Seen Norton earlier at the tenements before school. Haven't seen Johnny in a while though. Think I last seen him last night. They might be back at the tenements if you wanna look there." Peanut gave Hal a nervous smile. "Uh. Yeah. Maybe I'll do that. Um. See you later." Hal gave a wave and went back to working on the bike. Peanut decided to walk around, hoping maybe it would take his mind off things. The tenements was silent. The only sound was soft footsteps. Johnny was pacing the room with his hands on his head. Norton was leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. "I think maybe you should be talkin' to Peanut about this boss." Johnny stopped mid-step and glared at his second. "How could I possibly talk to Peanut? I don't think I could even face him right now. I wouldn't even know what to say ta him. I love Lola. She's my queen, but she's a slut." Johnny stormed over to the wall and punched it. Norton just remained silent and watched Johnny. Johnny stayed how he was for a while before putting his back against the wall and sliding down to the floor, hands in his hair. "I don't know what to do Norton. I don't think I can love him like that. I think of him as my brother and best friend and I'm not sure if I can love him more than that. What should I do Norton? I don't wanna lose my best friend and brother." Norton pushed himself off the wall with ease and walked to Johnny until he was right in front of the brunette boy and knelt down. "I think you should really talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Do you think you could ever love Larry like he wants or not?" Johnny looked up at Norton. "I don't know Norton." Norton stood up and offered the greaser king a hand. "I know boss. We'll figure something out."

_____________

Lola was not happy. She hadn't seen Johnny all day. It wasn't like him to not see her at least once during the day. She didn't think their "little talk" last night went bad. Sure they fought, but they usually made up. She hadn't been too worried when she didn't see Johnny that morning. She figured he would find her to apologize for being stupid and make it up to her. However now that classes were over for the day and she hadn't seen or heard from Johnny, she was becoming increasingly worried and pissed. She had looked all over the school and auto shop and was now on her way to the tenements when she saw Peanut walking to New Coventry. "Hey ya fag. Where's Johnny?" Peanut didn't acknowledge her and just kept walking. This pissed Lola off even more. She walked over and in front of him, making Peanut stop and look at her. "I know you know where Johnny's at. Yous practically joined at the hip..or at least you'd like to be queer." Peanut sighed. "I ain't seen Johnny all day ya tramp." Lola got right in Peanut's face. "I know you know where my man is so you better tell me." "I'm sorry. Who's your man again? You have so many it's hard to keep up sometimes." *SLAP* Lola had smacked Peanut across the face hard. "Johnny's a real man and he's got a real woman. He don't need some pathetic little loser like you sniffing around him. You ain't nothing but a dog, looking for scraps or a pat on the head." Peanut rubbed the red spot on his cheek, tears gathered in his eyes from the blow, but he blinked them away. "So where's this real woman of his? All I see is a spoiled little girl who ain't been told no before." Lola stomped her foot. "ARG. You're just a little boy trying ta take sumthin' that ain't yours. Stay. Away. From. My. Man." "Right. Do you have a calendar so I know which man you have each week? That way I'll know for sure when and who to stay away from." *SMACK* This time Lola slapped Peanut she dragged her nails down, leaving three deep scratches along his face. They started from right next to his eye and went all the way down to his chin. "AH! You stupid crazy bitch! What de hell is wrong with you?" Lola went to hit him again when she heard her name. "LOLA!?" She turned to see Johnny and Norton running toward them. Norton went over to Peanut and was looking at the scratches as Johnny came up to her. "Oh Johnny. There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I missed you today." She grabbed Johnny's coat and pressed herself against him. "Yeah. Well I had to think about some things." Lola wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and kissed his cheek. "You're not still mad are you? I told you it didn't mean nothing. I only love you Johnny." Johnny turned to look at Norton and Peanut. Norton gave a nod, letting him know that Peanut was alright. He then turned his eyes to Peanut, who was now holding the injured part of his face and looking right at him. He put his arms around Lola's waist. "Come on Lola. Let me make it up to you for leaving you alone all day." Lola smiled and took Johnny's hand as they turned and started walking toward the tenements. With each step, Johnny could feel Peanut's heart break a little more, but he forced himself to go on. He had some things he had to take care of.


	4. All About Johnny

Key: * means flashback or action. ~ means thoughts.

Chapter 4

Peanut wanted nothing more than to breakdown in Norton's strong hold, but he wouldn't let himself. He had to be strong. He wasn't going to let himself fall apart so easily. He would fight for Johnny. He and Johnny at least deserved that much. Norton had helped Peanut back to the tenements. Neither one of them spoke. Peanut was sitting on one of the worn out couches holding a soda to the side of his face with the cuts from Lola, when Norton finally spoke. "That little bitch! I can't believe she hit you! And Johnny just goes back to her?" Peanut leaned forward, put his hands on his knees and sighed. "Calm down Norton." Norton looked at Peanut with a sort of shocked anger on his face. "She hit you Peanut! Me and Johnny both saw it." Peanut put the soda on the floor and got up. He walked over to Norton and hugged him. Norton was still for a moment before wrapping his arms around Peanut. "I know Norton. I'm fine. Some stupid broad ain't gonna bring me down." Peanut stepped away from Norton and moved back to the couch. "Now look. I know what I've been doing wrong. Instead of showing Johnny how bad Lola is, I should be showing him how wonderful he actually is."

____________

Lola and Johnny were walking along the beach for a while. "What's the matter Johnny? It's not like you to be so quiet." Johnny pulled away from Lola and sat down under the pier. "What'd you hit Larry for?" Lola stood in front of Johnny with her hands on her hips. "Is that why you been so quiet? Because I put that queer back in his place?" Johnny stood up abruptly. "Quit calling him things like that! And what you mean 'back in his place'?" "Are you blind or just stupid? Can't you see your best friend is gay and likes you. He's trying to take my man away, but he don't realize you're too much of a man to be with him." Lola leans in and starts kissing Johnny. Johnny grabs her and holds her away from him. "Lola you can't be hitting my boys just because it suits you." Lola jerked away from Johnny's hold. "He's trying to take my king away!" "Not much of a king if my queen's a whore!" Lola grabbed one of Johnny's hands. "Johnny I told you nothing was going on. I was just being nice." It was Johnny's turn to yank his hand away from Lola. "I didn't realize being nice involved holding hands and kissing other guys." "Oh Johnny. It wasn't like that." Johnny turned his back to Lola. "I don't care Lola. I'm done. I've had enough of the lies. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life ignoring you being with other guys. If my love don't mean nothin' to you then you don't deserve to have it." Lola puts her hands on Johnny's shoulders. "What are you sayin' Johnny?" Johnny moves to face her and look in her eyes. "I'm sayin' it's over Lola. We're over. I want you to get you're stuff outta the tenements." With that said, Johnny turned his back on her once more and walked away. "Johnny? JOHNNY?!"

___________

Peanut had excitingly left the tenements in search of a way to do something great for Johnny and show him how truly wonderful the other boy was. As he got to the bridge that led to the school, he saw Johnny and stopped. He looked around, but didn't see Lola anywhere so he decided to approach the boy. "Hey Johnny. Where's Lola?" Johnny had been walking toward the school with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He jumped a bit when he heard his name. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. He flinched when he looked up and saw that that someone was Peanut. He definitely didn't want to see or talk to Peanut right now. "Oh hey Peanut." Johnny didn't stop. He just kept walking to school. "Johnny. Wait up. What's wrong?" "Look Larry. I really don't wanna talk to anyone right now. I just wanna be alone for a bit." Peanut looked disappointed. "Oh. Ok Johnny. I'll see you later I guess."

____________

Peanut was at the tenements. It had been an hour since he seen Johnny walking alone to school. He still didn't know what Johnny was so upset about and he had no idea what to do. It was rather quite at the tenements. It was just Norton and him in one of the upstair bedrooms. All the other Greasers were either downstairs watching tv or out. Norton was working on his bike. It gave Peanut time to think. Though that didn't last long since he could hear loud footsteps downstairs. "WHERE IS HE?!" *Sigh* ~Great. Lola. What the hell does she want?~ As soon as Peanut had finished his thought, Lola was in his face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MAN?! YOU CORRUPTED HIM WITH YOUR QUEERNESS DIDN'T YOU?! WHY ELSE WOULD HE BREAK UP WITH ME?!" Peanut was trying so hard not to punch her in the face. He looked over Lola's shoulder and saw that Norton had stopped working on his bike and was watching. He gave Peanut a shrug, letting Peanut know that he had no idea what was happening. "Lola you can't corrupt someone to be gay. You either are or you aren't. Guess I was just lucky. And what do you mean Johnny broke up with you?" Lola scoffed at him. "Yeah right. I know yous did something. Johnny's never broken up with me before. You must have done sumthin'." "I didn't do anything. I didn't say or do anything to Johnny. When Johnny walked off with you earlier, I was sure he had chosen you. I had no idea he was gonna break up with you. You brought this on yourself you filthy slut." SMACK. Lola had slapped Peanut harshly. At this point, Norton had stood up and was about to cross the room to get to them, but Peanut shook his head. "I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM! HE LOVES ME AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Peanut stood up from the place on the floor he had been sitting on. "I DIDN'T DO NOTHING TO HIM YOU STUPID CRAZY BITCH! DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE HE'S SICK OF YOU MESSING AROUND WITH OTHER GUYS?! BE THANKFUL YOU A GIRL, CUZ I'M GETTIN' REAL SICK OF YOU HITTIN' ME ALL THE DAMN TIME." Lola went to hit Peanut again but found her arm stopped midway. She thought that Norton had grabbed her as he was the only other person in the room, but when she looked up she was staring right into Johnny's eyes. "I want you to grab your shit and get the hell outta here Lola. Yous not welcome here no more." Lola looked at Johnny surprised. "But Johnny-" Johnny didn't even blink. "NO. You get your stuff or Imma have Norton escort you outta here without your stuff." Lola ripped her arm from Johnny's grasp and left the room. Johnny looked at Norton,nodded and Norton followed her. Johnny walks over to Peanut and grabs his face, turning it from one side to the other. Peanut grabs Johnny's hands and pulls his face away. "I'm fine Johnny." He says with a smile. "Johnny I don't understand. What's going on?" Johnny smiles and gathers Peanut's face in his hands again. "I'm choosing you." Johnny pulls Peanut closer and kisses him.


	5. Communication is key

Key: * means flashback or action. ~ means thoughts.

\-------*****-------

It had been about a month since Johnny and Peanut had gotten together. It had been a wonderful month for Peanut. Like a dream come true. However Johnny was still getting used to being

with another guy. To him, it felt weird yet right and that alone terrified him. He had never felt this way when he was with Lola. After being with Peanut, Johnny realized that he had never really loved Lola.

He loved the idea of her. The entire school knew by now that Johnny and Peanut were together, but Johnny was damned if he was gonna let anyone think he wasn't the same tough S.O.B that he had

always been. He had beaten the crap out of anyone who dared to say anything about him or Peanut. It didn't take long before Jimmy Hopkins showed up threatening to kick his butt again if he didn't cut it out. After about a week he did finally stop, but only because it's what Peanut wanted.

There was only about two months of school left before they would be graduating. It petrified Peanut to no end. It made him feel like his stomach dropped out and his heart was in his throat. He had no idea what he was gonna do after Bullworth. He wasn't really good at anything. He couldn't do anything.

Johnny was great at fixing bikes and cars and had planned on opening his own repair shop. He wanted to get the hell out of Bullworth though. With the exception of Peanut, he had nothing but bad memories here. Johnny's parents had managed to save a little money for him for when he graduated.

Plus he had made a decent amount from working at the auto shop in town. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to get them out of Bullworth and maybe get started. Peanut was freaking out. You couldn't tell by looking at him as he calmly sat in English class staring blankly out the window. Lost in

his chaotic thoughts. "You's ok P?" Peanut was so startled, he nearly knocked his book off his desk as he jumped and turned towards Johnny in his seat. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Johnny didn't look convinced. "You a million miles away. Where's your head at babe?" As Johnny said this, he put his hand over

Peanuts. "I need ya here. You's better at English than me. Honestly I don't see the point of it. I mean I already speak it. What more do I need?" Peanut sighed. "Alright. Let's finish this assignment and get the hell outta here." Johnny's face light up in a smile. "That's my fella! But we's got gym after this. And I

wanna know what you's was thinking about." Peanut wasn't looking forward to telling Johnny about his anxious thoughts. Johnny didn't seem at all worried about graduating and leaving Bullworth and he didn't want to be the one to stress Johnny out. He took the rest of the class to try and relax. To get

those thoughts out of his head and work on the things in front of him now. Once they had finished their work and the bell rang, they left the school and headed to gym class. Peanut had taken to putting his hands in his pockets whenever he walked with Johnny. He wanted nothing more than to hold

Johnny's hand, but Johnny was hesitant about being affectionate with him in public. It was difficult for Peanut. The uncontrollable urge to hold the other boy's hand or kiss his soft lips. Especially when he was close enough to smell Johnny's shampoo or feel the warmth radiating off his skin. Peanut would

have to dig his fingernails into his palms painfully just to stop himself. He didn't understand it. ~Why could Johnny be so open and loving with Lola, but not me? Johnny didn't have these problems when he was with Lola. The two of them practically always seemed close to doing it wherever they were. So

why can Johnny not kiss or even hold my hand whenever?~ It hurt to think about. It made Peanut's eyes sting with tears. He kept his head down, blinking multiple times to stop them from falling. ~What if Johnny doesn't really want to be with me? What if he is only pretending to want to be with me because

he thinks no one else would love him? Or worse, what if Johnny is only with me because he pities me?~ The tears were getting harder to hold back. God when had he become such a girl? Johnny knew something was wrong with Peanut. He just couldn't figure out what it was though. ~Peanut is never

this silent. He always complains at least once or twice about having to go to gym. Have I done or said something wrong? He looks so sad. Makes me wanna wrap my arms around him. Maybe I should see if he wants to skip gym so we can go talk or something?~ "Hey P? What do you say about skippin' gym

and spending the rest of the day together at the tenements?" Peanut didn't say anything. He just shook his head and continued walking. Johnny grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the auto workshop. Once they were in one of the garages, Johnny lightly cupped Peanut's face and gently kissed him.

"Come on Larry. Let me in. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Please?" Peanut had been angry when Johnny had first grabbed him, but now he felt happy. Johnny had kissed him..while on school grounds. He spent a few seconds looking at Johnny. Searching his face and trying to read the look in his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, he turned his gaze back to the ground. "I just wanna get to gym Johnny. We're gonna be late." With that said, Peanut turned away and started walking back towards the gym. Johnny didn't follow right away. He was in shock. ~Shit! Something must be really wrong. Larry wants

to go to gym and not spend time together? He didn't even react when I kissed him. Is he gonna break up with me? Dammit! What am I gonna do?"~ Johnny knocked over one of the tables in the garage. Tools, papers, and various other items went flying across the floor. He decided he was gonna skip gym. Get

his head on and figure out what he was gonna do. He had really been looking forward to leaving Bullworth and getting a place to live with Peanut, but now he wasn't sure what was gonna happen. He slowly made his way to the tenements. Peanut walked into the gym and down the stairs to the locker

rooms. "Romano! You're late!" He changed into his gym clothes quickly. "Dodgeball! A good sport to turn boys into men." Peanut got in position to play. "What's with this creep and dodgeball?" Apparently playing dodgeball was just what Peanut needed. He had done better today than he had ever done.

Dodging and catching the ball. Throwing it as hard as he could. It had felt good.

Johnny sat in the tenements with his back against the wall looking around the room. The entire room was trashed. Worn wallpaper was torn from the walls. There were a few holes in the wall where the wallpaper refused to give. A broken chair sat in multiple pieces in one corner. Papers littered the floor.

The plastic on the vending machine had a hole in it as well. Both of Johnny's fist were bruised and bloody. One hand lays on the floor as the other lifts a soda to his lips. "Everything alright boss?" Johnny looks up to see Norton leaning against the door frame. Norton leaves his sight for a moment

then returns to crouch in front of him. A first aid kit on the floor between them. Norton grabs the hand not holding the soda and starts to clean it. "I had really hoped this would stop once you and Lola spilt. What happened?" Johnny takes another sip of his soda. "Do you think Larry's gonna leave me?" If

Norton hadn't been so close, he might have missed the smaller greaser's words. He gives Johnny a shocked look. "You're kiddin' right? You're his world. Couldn't get 'im to talk about anything except how wonderful and amazing and beautiful you were. Kid shoulda been a poet." Norton finished with the one

hand and takes the soda from the other, putting it on the floor before working on that hand. *Sigh* " I don't know Norton. He just seems different. Kinda sad. He won't talk to me. I even asked him to skip class and spend the day with me. But he actually wanted to go to gym!" Once Norton has both of

Johnny's hands bandaged up, he hands the soda back. "I don't think he's gonna leave you boss. With how long he's liked you and all the crap he went through to get you. I think the two of yous need to sit down and talk." Johnny stood up, downed the rest of his soda and threw it against the wall. "HOW!?

How do I get him to talk to me Norton?" Norton stood as well and put both hands on Johnny's shoulders. "I'll get him to talk to you. Just let me deal with Peanut. You go and find some way to relax...without hurting yourself more." *Sigh* "Yeah. Alright. Thanks." Johnny departs and makes his way out of the tenements, leaving Norton alone to clean up the room.


	6. Where's Johnny?

Chapter 6-

Norton had spent a hour and a half cleaning the room of Johnny's destruction and now sat in the room he claimed as his. He had no idea what he was going to say to convince Peanut to talk and open up to

Johnny. He never thought he would need to. But he had noticed how much happier the Greaser boss had been since dumping Lola and he knew it was worth a try. So he decided to get up and find the smallest greaser.

Peanut was sitting on the floor in one of the garages near the auto shop. Just watching the other greasers work on bikes or cars as they talked amongst each other. Occasionally Hal would roll out

from under the car in front of Peanut and ask for some tool which he would hand him. "So how come yous here and not with Johnny or sumtin'?" *Sigh* Peanut glared at Hal the next time he rolled out. "I

told you I didn't wanna talk about it." Hal stood up, walked over to a table grabbing a rag to wipe his hands. "Yeah. I know, but you never spend much time in here. I ain't ever seen you workin on nothing

unless it's for class. Yous better in English. Good with words you is. So what cha doing here? You ain't fighting with Johnny again are you?" Peanut put his head in his knees and gave a muffled reply. "We're

not fighting..not really. I just don't know what's going on with him." Hal knelt down and carefully lifted Peanut's head. "So why ain't you talking to him? If you wanna know what's going on with him then yous

should probably be talking to him." Peanut pulled away from Hal. "Yeah. I guess." Hal chuckled. "Then go on. Get! I has work to do without you sighing and lookin' all sad." With that said, Peanut stood up and walked out of the garage and made his way to the tenements.

Norton was on his way out of New Coventry and towards the school when he saw Peanut walking his way. He jogged up to the smaller boy. "Peanut! I'm glad I found you. We need to talk." Peanut frowned.

"Is everything alright Norton?" Norton grinned and put his hand on Peanut's shoulder. " Yeah. Just wanted to talk to you about Johnny. And before you ask, Johnny is fine. He's been upset and decided

to take it out on his room but I patched him up. Got some cuts on his hands but otherwise he's fine." Peanut's eyes widened. "Why was he upset? Did I do something?" Norton laughed and ruffled Peanut's

hair. "Calm down runt. He's just frustrated because he doesn't know what to do. He feels like you are shutting him out and he has no idea what he can do to make it better." Peanut closed his eyes and

took a deep breath. "I just feel like everything is coming down around me. I don't know what I wanna do after school and Johnny seems kinda distant at times. He doesn't act like he did for Lola for me. He

never had a care whether or not to kiss or hold her. Why can't he do the same with me?" Norton put his hand on the small of Peanut's back and urged him to walk back to the tenements. "What you gotta

understand is that in just a short time, Johnny's entire world got flipped upside down. He broke up with his girl and started dating a guy when he didn't even know he was gay. And on top of that the guy he

starts dating is his best friend. Not to mention schools gonna be ending soon and he's gotta figure out what to do after that. So can you see how difficult things are for him?" Peanut looked down in shame.

"Shit man. I hadn't even thought of all that. I should be trying to help him and understand him more. Thanks Norton. I gotta go find Johnny." Norton pulled Peanut into an one armed hug." Anytime Larry.

Just remember, you've been in love with him longer than he has been with you. And I can tell he loves you man. Give him some time but talk to him and let him know what's going on with you."

Johnny was at the bike shop in town, working on some bikes the preppies had brought in. He took joy in the fact that those trust fund babies were paying him and didn't even know it. Especially since they

paid good money for their precious bikes. He didn't know what he was going to do about Peanut, but working on the bikes helped him take his mind off of it. Johnny was walking to the front of the shop to

get a part for the bike, when he heard arguing. He picked up his pace, dreading what was to come. As he opened the door, a familiar face greeted him. He surpressed a groan. "What are you doing here

Lola? Yous don't even like bikes." Lola smiled and moved closer to the counter. " Oh Johnny! I've missed you! Can we talk?" Johnny rubbed his forehead, hoping to fight off the headache he could feel

coming. "I ain't in the mood to fight Lola. You and I is done with." "Oh I know handsome. I just wanna talk. We left on such bad terms and I only want to make up for that. Please?" Johnny closed his eyes

and scratched the back of his neck. "Fine. I'll give you five minutes. But no funny stuff." Lola bounced in place and clapped her hands "I promise nothing funny. Let's go in the alley and talk." Johnny walked

from behind the counter, towards the door and followed Lola to the side alley where all the bike races were posted on the wall. "Ok. So what do you want to talk about?" "I just want you to know that there

are no hard feelings between us. I didn't treat you the way you deserved and I hope you can forgive me." Just then a van pulled up behind Johnny and two guys pulled him into the van before taking off. Lola smiled. "No one embarrasses Lola Lombardi!"


	7. Dark Times

Peanut was desperately looking for Johnny. He had so much he needed to tell him, but didn't know how to do so without overwhelming the other boy. He just wanted to get through graduation and then he and Johnny could start their life together. If he could only just find Johnny than maybe he could talk things out with him. He doesn't want to end the school year on uncertain terms with Johnny. He had looked everywhere for

Johnny. After leaving the garages, Peanut had searched the school grounds and dorm room with no luck. He checked the pool hall and tenements, but still no Johnny. It was getting dark. the sun was going down, but there was only one other place Peanut could think to look for Johnny and that was at the bike shop that Johnny works. There was still time before it closed and Peanut knew he could get there in time. Johnny didn't

really have a set work schedule. He worked whenever he didn't have classes but there were days that Johnny would skip certain classes or a whole day just to work. He always said it helped him get his mind off things and to get himself back to normal when things were bothering him. Johnny wasn't one to talk about things like his thoughts and feelings. As Peanut made it to the bike shop in town, he saw Lola stroll down to the

beach to the preppies posh little beach house. ~Tramp~ Peanut opens the door to find the owner Tobias angerily muttering to himself while working on an Aquaberry Cruiser bike. "Hey Tobias. Have you seen Johnny anywhere?" Tobias stops and looks up, noticing who it is, he marchs towards Peanut and points the screwdriver in his hand at him. "I could ask you the same thing! Johnny was here working earlier, so I went and did

some errands. I come back and he's gone. He could have at least waited until I got back. I mean the shops all open and no one's here. Anyone could've stolen a bike or money." Peanut frowned. "That doesn't sound like Johnny. He loves this place. He wouldn't just take off like that." Tobias shrugs. " That's what I had thought too. But I know it's the end of school and you kids are moving on to the next chapter of your lives. Maybe there

was a party or something?" Shaking his head, Peanut moves to leave. "Nah. Johnny ain't like that. Thanks Tobias. I'll figure out what happened to Johnny and make sure he apologizes." "I just hope the kids alright. He seemed kinda down when he came in. Oh! And I saw the girl he broke up with walking away from here when I got back. Maybe she knows something." Leaving the bike shop, Peanut looks towards the beach house. "I bet she does know something." He whispers to himself.

Johnny woke up in darkness. In fact it was so dark, Johnny wasn't sure if he had even opened his eyes. He found he couldn't move his upper body much. His head hurt and he felt groggy. He was having trouble staying awake or trying to stand. The floor he was laying on was cold. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls. Wherever he was, it seemed both quiet yet loud. If he listened carefully, he could hear pipes rattling, old metal creaking, heavy breathing and moaning.

Peanut walked down to the beach and decided to wait for Lola. He stood under the pier staring at the preps beach house for any sign of movement. After about half a hour later, Lola sashayed out the door and along the beach. Peanut hid behind one of the pillars until Lola passed by. He grabbed her wrist and firmly pressed her against the pillar. "Where's Johnny? And don't give me any crap. I know you know sumtin'." Lola sneered

at the smaller boy. "Whatever do you mean? Johnny and I broke up. Why should I know anything that goes on with him? Isn't that be your area of expertise?" Peanut shoved her harder into the pillar. "I'm done with your shit Lola. I know you had something to do with Johnny's sudden disappearance. Tobias said that Johnny was at work and then he was gone and saw you walking away from the shop. I've looked everywhere else

for Johnny. So you're gonna tell me what you know about where Johnny is or I'm gonna start repaying you for every horrible thing you ever said and each time yous ever hit me." Lola laughed. "You wouldn't hit a girl. You don't got the balls" It was Peanut's turn to smile. "Well you see Lola. You're always going on about how much of a queer I am or what a girl I am, so I figure we're on equal ground. Not too mention I have more than

a few reasons to wanna settle the score." Lola pushed Peanut back with enough force that he stumbled back, breaking his hold on the former Greaser queen. "I ain't telling you nothing." Peanut rammed Lola into the pillar so hard her head hurt from the impact. "You know Pinky stills owes me a favor from before you even came to Bullworth. I can have her make your life a living hell. And best of all, she won't even get in trouble

because her father gives so much money to the school." "Bullshit! No preppies would be friendly with a Greaser." "Well you always seemed pretty friendly with a few of the preps." Lola drove Peanut back again. "I don't know where he is. Try talking to the townies. They never liked Johnny." "You 'friendly' with them too?" Lola spared the brown hair boy a glare before hightailing it back to the school.

Peanut jogged all the way back to the tenements. He ran up the stairs in the abandoned apartment building until he found Norton in his room on the top floor smoking a cigarette. "Norton!" Peanut shouted breathlessly. Peanut was bent over. One hand on his chest and the other holding himself up on the doorframe. Norton threw the cigarette butt out the window and made his way over to his friend. Norton put one arm

under Peanut's and helped him over to the lone chair in his room to sit. Then he left the room, only to come back a few seconds later with a soda. "Here have a drink, catch your breath, then tell me what's going on." Peanut reached for the soda and gulped down almost half of it before Norton stopped him. "I said to take a drink. Not to drown yourself. Shit Peanut." Peanut laughed. "Sorry mother." Norton chuckled. "Don't lay the

duty on me. I'd probably have grey hair or a heart attack if yous was my kid. Can only image the pain in the ass you musta been when you was a little one. 'Sides I'm to young and pretty to have grey hair or die." Peanut snorted. "Johnny and I are way prettier than you. But enough goofing off. Johnny's missing and I think the townies have something to do with it. We gotta help him but I didn't think it was a good idea to go alone...Not

since that fight I got into with them that one time." Norton growled. "I'm still pissed you did that. Anyways why do you think Johnny's missing and what do the townies have to do with it?" Peanut sighed. "Yeah you and Johnny both let me know how stupid I was. And I looked everywhere for him. The school, pool hall, bike park, here and nothing. So I went to his work where Tobias should he came in but just vanished. He said that

Lola was around. I 'talked' to her..the nicest way that her and I know how to..And she mentioned the townies." Norton turned away from Peanut, grabbing the back of his neck. "Ok, but we gotta come up with a plan first."


	8. Breaking Out

Norton and Peanut wait by the autoshop for Jimmy Hopkins to pass by on his way to Gym the next day. Norton grabs him and pulls him into the closest garage. "What the hell?! Greaseballs I don't

know what kind of shit you're up to now, but leave me outta it." Peanut put his hands up. "Look we're not gonna hurt you or anything. We need your help." Jimmy huffed. "Yeah and why should I help you?"

Norton stood at his full height. "Ain't yous 'pose to be the king of the school or sumtin'? 'Sides this is kinda important." "Important? Big word for you oil spill." Norton's eyes narrowed as he gripped Jimmy's

shirt and pushed him into the wall. "I'm a lot smarter than you think you little twerp. Are you gonna help or not? We could do it ourself but people might get hurt. Johnny is missing and we have reason to

believe the townies have something to do with it. And there's some bad blood between us Greasers and them dropouts. If you ain't gonna assist us then we'll take matters into our own hands. Things

might turn into an all out brawl though." With that said, Norton let go of Jimmy and walked to the other side of the garage. Jimmy was in shock. He never heard the bigger Greaser say so much in the whole

year he had been at Bullworth. "Alright! Fine. I'll help find Johnny." Peanut smiles. "Thank you Jimmy." Jimmy just scowls at the other boy. "Can I go now?"

Loud and bright are the first things that come to mind as Johnny wakes. The sun illuminates the room Johnny is in. He's in what appears to be a cell. A straightjacket restrains his arm. He can hear multiple

people screaming. Johnny rushes towards the door when his ears pick up the sound of keys rattling. "Back up and face the wall inmate." Johnny doesn't move. "Why am I here?" "BACK UP AND FACE THE

WALL!" Johnny does what he is told. Staring at the wall, Johnny decides to try again. "Why am I here? There's been a mistake. I's shouldn't be here." The orderly laughs and sticks a needle in Johnny's arm. Johnny collapsed to the floor. "That's what they all say."

Jimmy was looking around New Coventry trying to pick up anything about Johnny. He rode his bike quickly through Blue Skies trailer park on his way to Happy Volts Asylum. He had just finished spray

painting the town hall and now everyone hated him. Every major clique in school hated his guts. Funny how three of the leaders of those groups told him that he should do it in the first place. ~Hypocrites~

While leaving New Coventry, he had heard some townies talking about getting revenge on the Greasers by sending Johnny Vincent to the loony bin. So far Jimmy had had a shit day. First there were

rats in the library and the gym was on fire. He got blamed for doing all of it, but managed to convince both parties of his innocence by helping to take care of the problem. And now he had to figure out how

to break the Greaser boss out of an insane asylum. ~Maybe I should check myself in after today. Would be a freaking vacation from all the shit that's been happening lately.~ Jimmy drives around the

outer walls of the asylum following the dirt road. After a short while, he found a tree that he could climb up and over the tall barriers that surrounded Happy Volts. He snuck past the sentry patrolling the

front doors. Running around trying to find Johnny, Jimmy could hear the sounds of screams and what could only be a drill. ~What are they doing to people here?~ Jimmy crept by the orderlies overseeing

the A block cells. Inmates were slamming themselves into the walls of their cells. Not finding the Greaser king, Jimmy moved on. "I don't care, but he sure does yell a lot." ~This place is as guarded by

orderlies as the school is by those jerk prefects.~ He silently evaded sentinels in B block while quickly searching for any sign of Johnny. After almost getting caught twice, Jimmy finally found Johnny in cell

2\. "Jimmy! I'm not crazy. Those damn dropouts set me up. Yous gotta get me outta here. Go get one of them uniforms." Jimmy was as stealthy as a ninja as he made his way back to the entrance of the B

block cells and over to where the showers and laundry room was. He quitely opened the door to find a small hallway leading to yet another door. As he was about to open it, Jimmy heard footsteps walking

by on the other side. ~Shit! Really need someone to guard the laundry? I wonder if an inmate was sane and smart enough to try to escape by stealling an 't be surprised if Gary has

been locked up here before...scary to think about~ Jimmy waited for the footsteps to fade before slowly opening the door. He softly darted over to the other side of the shower stalls as the guard was

making his way towards the door again. Then he noiselessly paced over and through the next door to the laundry room. He hastily searched the piles of clean clothes until he came across an orderly

uniform. He swiftly shucked his clothes and hurriedly dressed in the fresh and rather tight outfit. Once Jimmy donned the costume, he went to the control room. Asking the guard to switch so he could take

a break. Jimmy unlocked all the cells, freeing Johnny as well as all the patients in block B. "I'm free ya wankers!" Jimmy met Johnny outside of the control room and together they ran back to the large break

room area that connected all the cell blocks. As soon as they got through the doors, all the exits were closed off by steel barricades entrapping the two boys. Frantically looking around, rushing to find a

way to escape, Jimmy noticed one of the steel doors was bent open a bit. He went over to it and started to lift it up. He pulled with all strength. Knees bent, jerking his arms upwards, until at least the

cage door was wrenched open. It lead them to block C which appeared to broken down and abandoned. They followed one hallway only to be met with a dead end. Chunks of metal lay in a huge

pile on the floor blocking any way out. They had to double back and take the other hallway. The floor is nothing more than wooden planks that wobble and creak as they walk. They come across a large room

with one door that leads to a morgue. The next room has a huge stove with a fire going. The scent of death and burning clings to the small room. Both boys try not to think what this area is used for. They

find another door and ran for it. As they open it, warm sunlight caress their faces. Finally outside, they run around the back of the building where Jimmy guides Johnny to the tree he used to get in. Once

over the walls, they slowly trot along the dirt road to the main gates of the Happy Volts Asylum. "Thanks Jimmy. I had been working when Lola came to see me. Next thing I know is I'm being pulled

into a van and a bag is put over my head. There were a few people in the van with me. I didn't know it was those townies until they started going on about how badly they had beaten Peanut a few years

ago. They said they was gonna do worst next time and I may have lost it a bit. That's when they dropped me off here. Couldn't let them hurt Peanut. Anyways I gotta go and make sure he's alright."


End file.
